


One Wayward Alpha

by calikocat



Series: Alpha Harris AU Collection [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Herbie (Movies), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Xander Harris, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: “I don't know Uncle Bobby.  He's a hunter and I'm a werewolf; and he has no idea.  Me not being human might be a dealbreaker.  I'm not even sure I'll tell him...then again no relationship should be built on lies or hidden truths.”  Xander sighed.  “It’s a sticky situation.”
Relationships: Xander Harris/Dean Winchester
Series: Alpha Harris AU Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/202901
Comments: 72
Kudos: 115





	1. Prologue

Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU

One Wayward Alpha  
calikocat

Word count: 1169

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Herbie, Supernatural and Teen Wolf do not belong to me.

A/N: This story takes place just after **Burden of the Beast**. Though you can ignore the part where he went back to Sunnydale right away, he's not going home yet. Xander spent a month in Beacon Hills and now he's going to spend a month in Sioux Falls.

XXX

They were in front of the Hale House, and all of them, minus Peter were getting ready to leave. Oz and the others had packed their things in his van, someone, probably Tor, had tossed Xander's bags in too. Which meant Xander had to dig them back out of the pile. He wasn't going home to Sunnydale with the others, he had a bus to catch to South Dakota.

“Are you sure about this?” Oz asked.

Xander nodded as he grabbed his duffel bag and backpack from the back of Oz's van. “Yeah, Uncle Bobby is expecting me. Besides, I'll be waiting for a friend.” He gave Oz a reassuring smile. “I'll give you a call when I'm on a bus to Oxnard, I'll give Jordy the bite then. You can keep an eye on him until I get there?”

“Uncle Ken and Aunt Maureen can manage for another month. It'll give me time to talk them into it.”

“Cool. Thanks Oz.”

“Welcome, gotta let you keep your promises.”

“This friend that you promised to meet, is it the guy that stopped by for a booty call back in February?” Kyle asked, he was leaning against the van, Rhonda beside him.

“So Alpha Harris already has a mate picked out, does he?” Peter inquired, he was resting on the hood of his car, Heidi wrapped in his arms. However, he was smirking in Tor's direction.

Xander rolled his eyes and looked back at the younger boy. “He's a friend, a somewhat serious friend.” He looked up at the front porch of the Hale family home, listening to the goings on inside. “Talia is gonna be ready to drive me to the bus station soon. You guys need to get going, it’s a long drive to Sunnydale.”

“Don't change the subject.” Rhonda grinned. “The guy that picked you up was majorly hot. What's his name?”

“He wasn't that great.” Tor grumbled. “His car was cool though.”

“What are you, blind?” Heidi asked.

He sighed, and decided to ignore Tor's jealousy. “Dean. His name is Dean Winchester. Now will you jerks just go.”

Peter however looked like he was about to have a heart attack. “You've got to be fucking kidding.” He demanded, earning a surprised look from Heidi. “Dean Winchester? As in John Winchester's son?”

Xander frowned. “Why do you know that?”

“Because the Winchesters are Hunters, you absolute moron.”

He wanted to object or deny what Peter was saying, but once the words made contact with his brain certain things made a lot of sense. The way Dean's family moved around a lot, like say from hunt to hunt. Dean knowing so much about self-defense, guns, and protection runes. And dear god...Uncle Bobby's old books...were a lot like Giles' collection. Either his uncle was a Watcher...or a Hunter.

“Well crap.” He looked at his pack and Peter a bit wide eyed. “My Uncle Bobby might be a hunter.”

“What's his last name?” Peter asked.

“Singer. Bobby Singer.”

Peter sneered at him. “Yes, congratulations, you're related to a murderous hunter.”

Xander sighed. “That is the kind of luck I'm known for. Heidi smack him for being rude please.”

Heidi smacked her boyfriend on the back of his head, then looked at Xander, her eyes worried. “What are you gonna do?”

“I'm still going to Sioux Falls, and Uncle Bobby and I are gonna have a long talk about friendly werewolves.” He smiled, hoping it was full of confidence. “I'll be fine, and if I'm not Herbie will get me out.”

“Who the hell is Herbie?” Tor demanded.

Xander made a mental note to distract Tor with someone pretty when he got back to Sunnydale. “My car...who is kinda sentient.” He laughed at their expressions. “I'll tell you more later. Get going.”

xxx

Somehow, he ended up in the back of Talia's car between Derek and Kostek, who was demanding to be called 'Stiles'. Talia was driving of course and Claudia was riding shotgun, and giggling.

“You didn't know your uncle was a hunter?”

“No, he asked me to leave his antique books alone, so I did.”

Talia, hearing the truth of his words, asked a simple question. “Why?”

“Because when I was little, I was blamed for a broken antique vase that belonged to my dad's sister and got the beating of my life.” He shrugged, and ignored the horrified looks from the boys. “So, I didn't touch his old books.”

“Is your uncle the type to beat a child?” Talia's hands were clenched tightly on the steering wheel.

“No. Uncle Bobby is very kind and gentle and a much better dad than Tony Harris. I don't know how his wife died, but they never had kids.”

“It’s a good thing he has you in his life.” Claudia smiled at him over her shoulder. “And once the two of you talk, he'll be on your side.”

Xander controlled the hope that started to fill him. “Ya think?”

Talia seemed skeptical. “You're sure?”

The other woman gave them both a rather secretive smile. “I know.”

“Thanks Claudia.”

xxx

Xander had his ticket, his bags and a kid attached to each leg. “Guys, this is not gonna work. You can't go with me to South Dakota, and I can't stay here...” 

“Please?” Stiles asked, whiskey eyes big and pleading, Xander really shouldn't have taught him how to perfect his puppy eyes.

“Pretty please?” Derek added, those unusual green orbs were almost as strong as Stiles'.

“You two are gonna be troublemakers, I can already tell.” Xander sighed and crouched down. “Listen, you'll see me again next summer, but I made a promise to a friend.”

“A boyfriend.” Derek accused, Jesus what was with all the jealous wolves?

“Sort of. I miss him and I want to see him again...and he may be a hunter. So, I need to work on him a bit, see what kind of hunter he is. So, it might not be safe for either of you.”

“But-” Stiles started; however, it was Derek who took the smaller boy's hand and shook his head.

Xander smiled. “Besides Stiles, if I'm not here, you don't have to share Derek with me.”

Stiles' eyes got wider as he thought about that, then he grinned and fully latched himself to Derek's side. “Okay.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but didn't look upset at all. “Be careful.”

Xander pulled them both into a quick hug. “I will.”

The bus driver honked the horn and Xander had to board. He waved one last time to Claudia and nodded to Talia. She nodded back. “Until next time Alpha Harris.”

“Until next time.” He agreed. “Alpha Hale.”

XXX


	2. Chapter One

Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU

One Wayward Alpha  
calikocat

Word count: 2409

XXX

It was early morning when the bus pulled into the Sioux Falls bus depot, a lot earlier than Xander had told Uncle Bobby to pick him up. He was possibly looking at a long walk to Singer's Salvage. At least this time he wasn't as worried about being out alone in the predawn hours. Since he was a werewolf and all, except his uncle was a hunter so that was gonna be an entirely different bundle of not joy.

Xander sighed as he stepped off the bus and looked around. At least he'd be able to get breakfast at the diner, feeling a little lighter of heart he started to walk in that direction. Two things happened that caught his attention though, there was a flash of headlights in the parking lot, and a familiar barking. Rumsfeld?

He detoured to the parking lot and his jaw dropped when he saw Herbie sitting there, his lights flashing again in greeting. Rumsfeld was in the front passenger seat, head hanging out the window, big doggy grin on his face.

“Well hey there.” Xander greeted back, as the door opened and Rumsfeld hopped out to run and meet him. However, the dog stopped a few feet from him, head tilted in confusion. “Hey boy, it’s me, I'm just a little different.” Xander held his hand out, much like he had the year before. Rumsfeld sniffed at him and his tail started to wag. “Yeah, now you and I can run and play. How does that sound?” He whined and licked Xander's chin. “Good boy. How about you Herbie?” He lowered his voice. “You okay with me being a werewolf?”

Herbie flashed his lights and opened his trunk, an invitation. Xander grinned. “Thanks buddy.” He placed his backpack and duffel in the trunk. “Come on guys, let’s go.” Rumsfeld hopped back in the passenger seat, the door closing behind him. Meanwhile the driver-side door opened for Xander and he got in. Xander buckled up and turned the key, happy he had his license now and didn't need a licensed driver riding shotgun, as Rumsfeld did not qualify.

He backed out of the space and headed for the exit, and was about to head toward the diner when Herbie canceled that decision. “So, we're not going for food? Not even a quick to go order?”

Herbie swiped his windshield and turned the opposite direction, well that was a no.

When they got to the salvage yard Xander backed Herbie into his carport as he had dozens of times before. The door opened and Xander got out; Rumsfeld, however, climbed in the backseat and laid down. Xander laughed and pet him one more time. “Good night Rummy.” Then he climbed out of Herbie and retrieved his bags, the hood already up so he could get them.

Uncle Bobby surprised him by meeting him on the front porch, cold bottle of water in his hand. “Herbie got you here safe then.”

Xander's eyes got wide, about ten lies rushed through his brain, but he decided on the truth. “How long have you known about Herbie?”

“Since you left last summer.” Bobby huffed. “Caught him and Rumsfeld playing chase out back. Sometimes those two will just go for a ride around the scrapyard, Rumsfeld's head hangn' out the window.” He handed Xander the water. “Drink up, I got breakfast ready in the kitchen.”

Xander had a brief moment of realization that he was probably about to drink holy water. Still he opened the bottle and drank about half of it, since he was thirsty anyway. “Thanks Uncle Bobby.”

xxx

After a nap and a shower Xander was ready to face the day and what might possibly be a SNAFU type situation. Except he had to know where his uncle stood on certain things, most importantly werewolves.

He headed downstairs and raided the kitchen for a snack, it wasn't quite ten in the morning yet, so he could safely call it brunch. It was just a couple of waffles and a precooked burger put together in a sandwich but he gobbled it down with some more water. Then he listened for his uncle, and found him on his way back to the house, from the direction of the garage.

Xander walked to the nearest set of shelves and actually looked at Uncle Bobby's books for the first time. The titles almost made him nostalgic for Giles and the library, Giles would be right at home here. Or these books wouldn't look out of place in the high school library. One in particular caught his eye and he gently took it from the shelf and began to skim through it.

The front door opened, but he wasn't surprised by it, still tracking his uncle by sound. He did, however, smile when Uncle Bobby cursed. “Balls.”

A laugh bubbled up from Xander, he couldn't help it. “I wish I had looked through these books last summer.” He raised his eyes from the page to meet Bobby's. “What do you know about Hellmouths?”

Apparently, that wasn't what his uncle was expecting him to say. “That anything like a Devil's Gate?”

“I don't know, what's a Devil's Gate?” Xander asked.

“It’s a door to hell.”

“Huh.” Xander frowned. “Like the biblical hell? From the actual Bible?”

“You know of another kind of hell?” Bobby asked, skeptical.

“There are hell dimensions, sort of alternate realities Uncle Bobby. A Hellmouth is kind of like a portal between our dimension and a hell dimension. They're like weak places between the realities that can be opened with the right tools, usually magic.”

“What happens if a Hellmouth is opened?”

Xander made a face, and not a happy one. “An infinite army of demons will spring forth to devour humanity, and that is literal by the way. The demons in hell dimensions are nothing like the demons in this book. All the demons I've seen have actual physical bodies and a lot of them eat people. Not all. Some demons just wanna pass under the radar and live as peacefully as possible.”

“Yer kiddin'.”

“Uncle Bobby, I've almost been eaten a couple of times. I am definitely not kidding.” He sighed and put the book back on the shelf. “Now, I have some questions.”

“Such as?”

“I'm assuming you're not a Watcher, from the Watcher's Council based in London. So, are you a Hunter?”

“I'm a Hunter. How'd you learn about the Watchers? All they do is put together libraries but then they don't share with the Hunters who actually fight the monsters.”

Xander frowned. “The Watchers have the Vampire Slayer.”

His uncle shook his head. “All the lore out there and those posers don't know crap about vampires. They also claim to have an army of super soldiers, but I've never seen proof of that.”

“Whoa, so much whoa. Where are you getting your info from Uncle Bobby? There's only one slayer at a time...usually. One girl in all the word, with the strength and skill to hunt vampires.”

“A girl?”

“With like the strength of more than ten men...might be twenty now, not sure. But I've seen her in action, fought beside her. Also, the Watchers do know about vampires. I've killed them myself Uncle Bobby. Wooden stake through the heart works every time.”

“That ain't possible Xander. Vampires are rare and can only be killed by beheading, but you can use dead man's blood to poison them, make 'em weak.”

“Pretty sure being dead wouldn't stop a vamp that was hungry enough.” A thought wiggled to the forefront of Xander's brain. “What if there's more than one kind of vampire?”

“I... never thought about it.” His uncle admitted. “You sure?”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Jesse didn't die of a gunshot wound. Vamps got him and they turned him.” Xander met sympathetic eyes. “I staked him, and he turned to dust.”

“Jesus Christ, not you too.”

“What?”

“Xander the reason I got into huntin' was because of my wife Karen.” An old pain filled his uncle's eyes. “A demon possessed her, and made her try to kill me. I tried to hold her off, but she was too strong, and even when I was forced to use a knife it didn't stop her.”

“What did?”

“A hunter that had been tracking demonic activity bust down the door and did an exorcism. The demon left her mouth in a cloud of screaming smoke and Karen died.” Uncle Bobby took a breath. “He taught me everything he knew about hunting. I took to it like a duck to water.”

“So have I.”

“And this hellmouth? You know where one is?”

“Sunnydale was built on top of it.”

“Balls.”

“Pretty much. It's literally underneath the high school library.”

“It ever open?”

“For a little while last year, we got closed back up though.”

“What's this we? You and this Slayer?”

Xander grinned. “My friends and I. One of which is a Vampire Slayer.”

“I think we need to have a long talk about what you really do with your friends.”

Xander nodded. “I agree, but first I need to know how you feel about werewolves. Because we met a hunter this year whose specialty was werewolves.” He shuddered. “He hunted them for their pelts Uncle Bobby, and wore a necklace made from their teeth.”

“Well that don't make sense, werewolves don't actually get furry. They just get animalistic and eat the hearts of people.”

“Different kind of werewolf.” Xander sighed. “Let's sit down for this conversation.”

They moved to the kitchen where his uncle poured himself a shot of whiskey even though it was too early, Xander stuck to water. “Different kind of werewolf huh?”

“I know of two different kinds. One kind that changes three nights a month, is covered in fur, and looks kind of like a primate. They're vicious and don't have any humanity those three nights.” He took a sip of water before continuing. “A friend of a friend got bit, and didn't know he would change. This hunter came to town to skin him for his fur. We got to the werewolf first and tranq’ed him and the Slayer ran the Hunter out of town by bending his rifle in half.”

“So, you lock him up?” Uncle Bobby asked.

“He didn't hurt anyone, he locked himself up voluntarily, and we took turns keeping watch with a tranquilizer gun.”

“Not the best solution.”

“I know, we found a better one, and here's where I talk about the other kind of werewolf. They're still connected to the moon, can feel its power but they don't have to change. They have control, they live in packs, usually families. A lot of them are born werewolves.” Xander let that sink in.

“Did your friend of a friend go to them for help?”

“He did, and now he's a different kind of werewolf. More importantly he's a beta and can't turn anyone else, even if he bites them on accident. Only an alpha can turn someone, and most only do so with consent.”

Uncle Bobby frowned. “Why would anyone want to be a werewolf.”

“Lots of reasons, for example that type of lycanthropy is a cure for a lot of human ailments. Like cancer.”

“Well, shit.” He shook his head. “I don't know what to think about all this Xander.”

Xander bit his lip, suddenly very nervous. “Do you trust me?”

“Yeah.”

“Even if I was a werewolf?”

Uncle Bobby got very still, but eventually he nodded. “Yeah kid...I'm guessin' you're the friend of a friend?”

“Nah, that's Oz, he's dating my friend Willow. I did go with him along with some other kids to see a pack in Northern California. We're all wolves now.”

“Show me?”

Xander held up his left hand and let his nails turn into claws, then back to human nails. “Ready for more?” Uncle Bobby nodded, so Xander let his eyes turn red. “Ready for my game face? It’s my beta form...and it’s as much as betas can shift.”

“Okay.”

Xander let his game face come forward and looked at his uncle hopefully. “I can do this whenever. I don't need the moon, I can feel her energies, but she doesn't control me.”

“I get the feeling there's more.”

“Yeah...I'm not a beta Uncle Bobby. I'm an alpha.”

“Which means you can turn someone.”

“If they want the bite.” Xander agreed. “Do you want to see my wolf form?”

“Go ahead.”

Xander stood up and stripped, ignoring his uncle's surprised look. Once naked he shifted to his alpha form. He knew he was big, much bigger than Rumsfeld, his shoulders would come up to Uncle Bobby's waist if he was standing. Xander whined and wagged his tail.

“Holy shit. You can do that whenever you want?”

Xander nodded, and shifted back to his human form. Neither said a word while he redressed. When he sat down to put his socks and shoes back on, he asked; “Are you okay with this? Or do I need to go home?”

“I think I'll be okay...I thought I knew all that was out there. But here you've told me about vampires I ain't never heard of and two kinds of werewolves that I don't have any lore on. It'll take some gettin' used to.” He paused and took sip of whiskey. “That hunter you met, what's his name?”

“I didn't get a full name, but he called himself Cain.”

“Hell, I've heard of him. He's bad news.”

“Yeah, we figured that out...so...now what?”

Bobby breathed out a sigh. “Well I got some cars out back that need to be fixed, you in?”

Xander grinned, glad that things were mostly okay between them. He wasn't sure Dean would react as well as his uncle had, and that worried him.

XXX


	3. Chapter Two

Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU

One Wayward Alpha  
calikocat

Word count: 2485

XXX

While they worked, Xander spent the rest of the morning getting Uncle Bobby up to speed on the Hellmouth Happenings, at least everything that happened during sophomore year. Herbie already knew about all that so he spent the morning driving Rumsfeld around the scrapyard. When they broke for lunch Xander retrieved the old letter he'd found in Herbie's glove box as a child. He'd been, miffed maybe, that Xander had kept the secret so long. However, considering his own secret Xander was forgiven fairly easily.

When they went back outside after lunch Xander told Uncle Bobby, and Herbie everything that had happened during the past school year. To say that neither were happy was an understatement.

“That necklace I gave you sure isn't doin' its job.” His uncle grumbled.

“I don't know, I think it works pretty well.”

“How do ya figure?”

“I'm not dead.”

“Well there is that. So, is there anything else you wanna tell me?”

“Like what?” Xander looked from the battery they were changing out. One of the neighbors, an older woman, had bought a new one and trusted someone more local to get the job done rather than a box store employee.

“What about that leather jacket you were wearin' this mornin'.” Uncle Bobby looked at him, a knowing expression on his face.

Xander couldn't stop the blush. “It gets chilly at night.”

“Uh-huh. So, Dean managed to stop by after all.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dean stopped by. He was my Valentine's Day gift.”

Bobby held up a hand. “I don't need any details kid.”

“Then you shouldn't have brought it up.”

They worked in silence for a while until the new battery was in and the car started successfully. Then they delivered it to the owner, Bobby drove the customer's car and Xander drove Herbie, following along. After she thanked and paid them, Bobby got in the passenger seat and Xander drove them back to the scrapyard. Finally, his uncle asked a question Xander had been waiting for.

“Were you ever gonna show me those scars on your back?”

“I hadn't planned to.”

“How did Dean react to them?”

Xander shot him a look before focusing on the road again, not that he needed to, Herbie was an excellent driver. “Well he didn't go ballistic and try to track old Tony down and shoot him or anything.” He shrugged. “So better than I thought he would...he was more concerned about my wrists since they weren't quite healed.”

“What'd you tell him? The truth?” Uncle Bobby asked.

“Hah! Nope, but I didn't know he was a hunter then.”

“So?”

“I told him Buffy's ex went psycho, joined a gang and kidnapped me.” Xander paused. “Which in a way is kinda true.”

His uncle just stared at him. “Yer kiddin'.”

“Nope.”

“I can't believe he bought that.” He shook his head. “Are you gonna tell him about you? How you are now?”

Xander sighed. “I don't know Uncle Bobby. I mean the first hunter we met was pretty cool, despite his soul being trapped in a puppet. But Cain...”

“Hunters are like anyone else Xander, some are good, some are bad, some are crazy.”

“Which are you?”

“Oh, I'm a paranoid bastard. I haven't shown you my panic room yet.”

Xander took his eyes off the road, glad Herbie could handle things on his own. “Panic room? Where?”

“In the basement.”

“You have a basement?” He winced at how shrill his voice got.

Uncle Bobby laughed. “You never noticed because the entrance is hidden.”

“So basically, you have a panic room within a hidden room?”

“Sort of. The panic room is demon proof though.” He grimaced. “Well, its proofed against the demons I'm familiar with.”

“Giles might know some wards you can add to it, if you want me to ask.” Xander said, taking back control of the wheel. He probably shouldn't get used to doing that, if he drove something besides Herbie that would be of the bad.

“I don't know that I want the Watcher knowing about me. They're all pretty snobby, and won't share their resources.”

“Uncle Bobby, seriously, where did you get your intel? I mean you thought the Watchers were convinced they had super soldiers, plural.”

“Hunters talk, and I can tell you there's been bad blood between Hunters and Watchers since the 1920s. I don't what caused it though.”

Xander got a sick feeling in his stomach as an idea formed in his head. “Uncle Bobby.” He kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, rather softly. “Are some hunters the type to just kill and never ask questions?”

“What do you mean?”

“If a hunter came across a girl or young woman with unnatural strength, speed and fighting abilities, would they kill her? Would they kill her and not bother finding out what or who she was?”

Uncle Bobby was quiet for a long moment as he drew the same conclusions. “Balls. You think a hunter killed a slayer back then.”

Xander nodded. “I bet the Watchers never forgot. They may have even put out all that misinformation on purpose so no Hunters would go to them for help.”

“Sonofabitch.”

“Yep.” Xander figured that about summed it up, and he wondered what it would take to bridge the gap. Could he manage it? If he just got Giles and his uncle to communicate would it get the ball rolling? Or was he hoping for too much? After all he'd just gotten his uncle to accept that he was a friendly werewolf, and there was no telling what other hunters might do. Or what Dean might do. Yeesh.

xxx

They were just sitting down to an early dinner when Uncle Bobby got a thoughtful look on his face. Xander waited for whatever question he was going to ask. “That antique hearse we had here last summer, was the casket really empty?”

Xander grinned. “Nah, it had vampire in it. Luckily I had a stake on me and after I distracted it with the flashlight I threw in its face I dusted it.”

“Guess it’s a good thing you were here, I wouldn't have known what the hell it was.” Bobby commented.

“You probably would have been okay. Decapitation works on them just like it does the vamps you're used to...just don't breathe in when you kill them.” At the puzzled look his uncle had Xander shrugged. “If you breathe in you end up inhaling vamp dust, and it’s horrible.” 

“Something you learned from experience?”

“Yeah and its definitely not a pleasant one.” He smiled. “We should go on a hunt sometime, see if we can find my kind of vamps so you have experience with them.”

“Sounds good. I'll ask around, see if anyone's heard anything.”

That made Xander curious. “You talk to other hunters?”

“Yeah, they call here for advice or have me pretend to be their FBI supervisor or somethin'. Mostly it’s for research.” Bobby got a cautious look on his face. “If you're ever in Nebraska, and come across a saloon called Harvelle's Roadhouse, be careful.”

“Is it a hunter saloon? Where hunters talk shop and stuff?”

“Yeah, its run by a woman whose late husband was a hunter. Don't mention it to Dean, he and Sam don't know about it.”

“Why?” Xander asked.

“The last hunt Bill Harvelle was on, was with John Winchester. Ellen Harvelle cut ties with John after Bill was killed. I never got the full story, but she's still mad about it. I figure John screwed up, because it was when he first started huntin'.”

“Well alright then...I guess a werewolf wouldn't be welcome there.”

“Not hardly.”

“Huh. When we go lookin' for vamps I may have to take you to a demon bar.”

“Yer kiddin'.”

Xander just grinned. “Nope.”

“Balls.”

Later that night Xander and Rumsfeld raced through the scrapyard, the guard dog had never had a playmate before. They ran, wrestled and tumbled playing for a couple of hours until they fell asleep on the front porch.

When the front door opened Uncle Bobby just looked at them and shook his head. “At least sleep in your bed Xander.”

Xander wagged his tail before zipping past his uncle and up the stairs. He figured he better shower before he slept, after all he'd been playing in a scrap yard.

xxx

The next morning Uncle Bobby was putting breakfast on the table when Xander heard someone walking toward the house. A few seconds later Rumsfeld started barking. His uncle pulled a gun off the small rack in the kitchen. “I didn't hear a car.”

“Wasn't one.” Xander told him. “I only hear one person; footsteps are pretty light.”

“How do you know it’s only one person?”

“I only hear one heartbeat.” He replied.

Uncle Bobby shook his head. “Grab a bottle of water.”

Xander did as told and then followed his uncle to the front door. Uncle Bobby opened the door and Rumsfeld looked back at him, wagging his tail. Beside him on the porch as a girl. Blond, brown eyed, younger than Xander.

“Balls. Joanna Harvelle, what the hell are you doin' here?”

“Had a fight with Mom.” She shrugged. “And its Jo.”

“Kid you know I'll have to take you right back home to your mama, or else she'd skin us both.”

“I know...there's just nowhere to get some time to myself back at the Roadhouse.”

Uncle Bobby sighed. “Ya hungry?” She nodded. “Xander give her the water.”

Xander handed the bottle of cold water to Jo and she made a face. “Holy water?” Then her eyes got big. “Uh...”

“This is my nephew Xander, he knows.”

Xander grinned at her. “The quicker you drink the holy water the quicker we can all eat.”

Jo nodded and took a sip of the water, nothing happened. “Thanks.”

They went inside to eat breakfast before it got cold, Jo left her backpack by the front door and dug in like she was starving. Considering the crazy kid had hitchhiked from Nebraska Xander didn't doubt it. When they were done Xander washed the dishes and Bobby made a call to Ellen Harvelle.

“Hey Ellen.” He paused and Xander could hear her just fine.

_“Bobby I don't have time right now.”_

“Jo is here.”

_“What do you mean she's there? You mean in Sioux Falls?”_

“Yep, she showed up on my porch a little bit ago. She ate breakfast with us and now she's sittin' at the table lookin' sorry fer herself.”

_“Bobby I hate to ask, but can you bring her home?”_

“Sure Ellen, we can do that.”

_“Wait, who's we? You live alone.”_

“My nephew is here for the summer.”

Her voice changed, suspicious. _“I didn't know you had family.”_

“I got a sister I ain't seen in years, but Xander's been comin' to Sioux Falls every summer since he was ten. We'll head out soon.”

_“You do that, and you tell that girl she is grounded.”_

“Will do.” He hung up and looked at Jo. “You're grounded.”

“I figured I would be.”

xxx

They took the Celebrity as it had the most leg room and Jo could stretch out in the back and nap most of the way back to the Roadhouse. Xander felt a little sorry for the girl, but even he wouldn't have hitchhiked as a human, and he was a guy.

Uncle Bobby pulled into a truck stop for lunch, not giving them a choice in food. He just told them he'd bring back sandwiches and drinks and to stay put. Jo stayed quiet and sullen in the backseat and Xander decided to be nosy.

“So, was there a specific reason you decided to hitchhike?”

“I just needed to get away.”

“From life or a particular person.”

Jo huffed. “You're a guy, you wouldn't understand.”

Xander unbuckled and turned to face her. “Both of my best friends are girls; they complain to me all the time about guys that harass them. Or when they fight with their boyfriends...” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “I think they sometimes forget I am a guy.”

The corner of her mouth twitched as she fought back a smile, then she shook her head. “There...there was a hunter. He wouldn't leave me alone.”

He kept his expression blank, but he had a bad feeling about this. “Okay.”

“Mom was busy breaking up a fight in the bar and he came into my room because he wanted to talk to me. He wasn't drunk, and I wasn't sure he was gonna leave. He did when he heard the fight stop, went to the head and went back to the bar. Mom doesn't know. He was a friend of my dad's.”

“You should probably tell your mom.”

“What would you know? You're a guy.”

Xander sighed. “Last year I got kidnapped by a substitute teacher. She roofied me and I woke up in a cage.” He shrugged. “She planned on raping me and killing me.” Then he made a face. “And eating part of me.” Jo was staring at him now. “So, I know a little something about creeps.”

“How did you get away?”

“Well, turns out the teacher was a kind of shapeshifter, her true form was a 7 foot preying mantis. My friends came to save me.”

“You're lying.”

“Jo I wouldn't lie about almost getting raped. I was terrified.”

“But that sounds...”

“Impossible? Next time you chat with a hunter that's not a creep, ask around about Hellmouths.”

“Hellmouths? What's a Hellmouth?”

“Nuh-uh. I said ask a hunter.”

“Are you a hunter?”

He blinked. Did he qualify as a hunter? Maybe before he was all wolfy, but now? Could werewolves be hunters? “Nah, I just help out the Slayer.”

“Pshh. Slayer's aren't real.”

“They are.” He held her gaze steady with his. “I swear on my life they are very real Jo.”

“Tell me? I mean it’s not like Mom's gonna let me hang out with Hunters when I get home, she'll keep me in the kitchen cookin' for the next hundred years.”

Xander grinned. “Sure, I'll consider it a last request.”

XXX


	4. Chapter Three

Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU

One Wayward Alpha  
calikocat

Word count: 1776

XXX

That evening when they rolled up to the Roadhouse Ellen Harvelle pulled Jo into a hug and didn't let go for a couple of minutes. Then she let her have it, yelled at her and Xander itched to intervene. Heck he even took a step forward, but Uncle Bobby grabbed his arm and held him back.

“I'll bring you some supper Joanna Beth, but you don't leave your room unless I say you can.”

Jo got pale at that, and Xander could smell fear on her. It put him on alert and he watched her closely, tracked where her eyes went. When they landed on a middle-aged hunter with a backwards baseball cap and a weeks’ worth of scruff Xander knew this was the perv. The guy grinned and Xander felt his skin crawl. Jo looked terrified, how was Ellen missing this?

Her hand latched onto his. “Can Xander come with me? He was telling me stories about the Vampire Slayer.”

“Slayer ain't real Joanna.” Baseball scruff laughed. “She's a fairy tale the Watchers made up to feel important.”

“How would you know?” Xander asked.

The Hunter frowned, sizing Xander up. “Kid who the hell are you?”

“No one important. Who are you?”

“George Hanson, friend of the family.” He took a swig of beer. “If you're no one, what do you know about slayers?”

“More than you, I bet you don't even know what a Hellmouth is.”

He coughed and looked amused. “Only idiots go to Hellmouths. The one in Cleveland isn't so bad, but Sunnydale? The death rate is higher than New York City.”

Xander shrugged. “It’s not as bad since the Slayer moved to town. We're pretty proud of that.”

“We?”

Xander grinned, a baring of teeth, but kept his eyes human normal. “Sunnydale is the place I call home.” He turned to his uncle. “You don't mind if I hang out with Jo a bit longer, do you Uncle Bobby?” Xander wasn't using his puppy eyes yet, but he would if he had too.

Bobby looked at Ellen. “What do you think?”

“Its fine, maybe you can keep my daughter out of trouble.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Jo finally smiled before dragging Xander to the back of the Saloon, skirting around Baseball Scruff, George Hanson. They were still close enough that Xander got what he needed. Once they were out of sight Jo breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Xander.”

“Happy to help.”

xxx

Xander was ready for the guy when he tried to sneak into Jo's room. She'd locked her bedroom door just like Xander had told her to, and Xander popped out of the restroom to kick the guy square in the chest. The kick sent him sliding down the hall on his back and right back into the saloon.

When Xander strode into the bar after him, the room was quiet and Hanson was picking himself up. “What the hell kid?”

“What do you mean what the hell?” Xander asked. “I wasn't the one creeping on a 14-year-old girl.”

“What?” Ellen's voice was fierce.

Xander gave her his best 'duh' expression. “Why do you think she ran away? This pervert wouldn't leave her alone.” He pulled out the small bottle of holy water from his pocket and twisted the cap off. “Also.” A splash later and the guy vamped out in pain. “He's a vampire.”

The hunter turned vampire lunged at Xander and landed himself right on the stake in his hand. Xander pulled it back in time to keep it from dusting with the body. Every hunter in the place was stunned.

Ellen was gripping the edge of the bar top, white faced. “How did you know?”

“He didn't have a reflection in the bar mirror.” Xander shrugged, not mentioning the guy's scent or lack of heartbeat. “Ya might not wanna invite people in anymore. Once they have a verbal invitation that kind of vampire can just walk into a home right past the threshold. Get rid of the welcome mat too, that's just asking for trouble.”

“There's a devil's trap under the mat.” Uncle Bobby told him.

“I'm not saying you shouldn't have a mat, just don't get them with the word 'welcome' or 'come in' on them. I mean I can get you a dis-invite spell from a watcher, but it’s better to just not invite anyone in.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” Ellen shook her head. “Who are you?”

Xander gestured to his uncle. “His nephew...didn't we cover that?” He shook his head. “I'm gonna check on Jo now that the potential rapist is dust.” He turned back toward the hall without another word, leaving a saloon full of speechless hunters. Except there was one in every crowd.

“What kinda vampire explodes into dust?”

xxx

Jo was safe and sound asleep in her room and the entire saloon was empty. Ellen had kicked everyone out and wasn't even letting any of them stay in one of the boarding rooms. It would be a while before she would be comfortable letting hunters spend the night under her roof.

Xander, however, being the hero of the night was welcome in her bar and sleeping in one of those boarding rooms, exhausted from his storytelling.

Ellen took another shot. “That's quite the boy you've raised Bobby.”

“I'd say I can't take full credit since I only get him in the summers, but his parents certainly don't have much to do with him.” He matched her shot. “You should see the scars on his back Ellen. If I thought it would change things I'd go to Sunnydale and put a bullet in my brother-in-law.”

“What about your sister?”

“Xander doesn't talk much about her at all. Don't think she's ever hurt him, just...pretends he's not there or somethin'.”

“You gonna let him go back to the Hellmouth?”

Bobby raised a brow at her. “He's 17 and been huntin' for a year. I don't see how I could stop him, besides you heard him. He had to kill his best friend when he got turned. You know that's how hunters get started.”

She nodded. “And the werewolves?” Her voice cracked a little. “That's all true. There's a way to save someone so they don't just turn into killing machines?”

“Ellen?”

“God Bobby, that hunt Bill went on with John. It was a werewolf...and Bill got bit. John had to...he had to...”

“Shit Ellen, I didn't know.”

“I didn't wanna talk about it and I know John never got over it. But to think there's a better way.” She took a breath. “Now we know though, so if a hunter gets bit he can go to a pack for help.”

“Maybe.” Bobby replied. “Not sure how many packs would help a hunter. Especially those that don't discriminate.” He sighed and slumped a bit. “Huntin' used to be simpler, I hate that it’s gettin' complicated.”

“Maybe we're just getting wiser.”

“Hardly, I think it’s more like the next generation is more open minded.”

Ellen poured them each another shot. “Last call then, to the next generation, may they be less bull headed and more open minded.”

“I'll drink to that.” They clinked their glasses together and downed the shots.

“Just one question Bobby.”

“Shoot.” He told her, even though he had feeling he knew what the question would be.

“Is Xander a werewolf?”

“Would it matter?” The sound of Xander's voice made them both jump and Bobby cursed.

“Sonofabitch. Xander, quit doin' that!”

Ellen smiled. “Is sneakin' around a werewolf thing?”

Xander shrugged, but Bobby shook his head. “No, the kid has walked soft like that as long as I've known him.”

“Sorry, can't help it. Sneaking around saved my skin a few times when I was growing up...and it saved my life around the monsters.”

“So, are you?” Ellen asked. “Are you a werewolf?”

“Silver bullets won't work on me. I can shift whenever I want.”

She blew out a puff of air. “How did you really know George was a vampire?”

Xander leaned against the bar next to Bobby. “I was telling the truth about the lack of reflection. Though when we got close though I could smell him and I couldn't hear his heart beating.”

“How did you get Jo to talk to you?” Ellen asked.

“Both my best friends are girls...and... a monster tried to get me the same way George was after Jo.” Xander shrugged again. “When you're almost sexually assaulted you pick up on certain things, or what another almost victim doesn't say.” He frowned. “I don't feel like I'm explaining it right.”

“You did fine Xander.” Bobby clapped a hand on his shoulder. “But you should get some sleep.”

“About that.” Xander blushed a bit. “I'm hungry.”

“After all that food you put away?” Ellen grinned. “I know you're a teenager but-”

“Werewolf metabolism. That part kinda sucks but I'm dealing with it.”

She smiled. “As long as sandwiches are okay.”

“That would be fine, and you are a goddess among women.” He tilted his head. “Jo's awake, she'll probably wanna eat too.”

Ellen turned to look at Bobby who shrugged. “I'm still getting used to that too.”

xxx

Before they left the next morning Xander gave Jo the stake he'd used to dust her stalker. “Always pull back quick or else you'll lose your stake and you never wanna lose your weapon in the middle of a fight.”

“Thanks, Xander.” She hugged him and whispered in his ear. “I'm glad you're a good werewolf.” Then stepped back so Ellen could get her own hug in while he grinned at Jo over Ellen's shoulder.

When the older woman pulled back, she handed him a sack full of food. “For the road. I won't invite you back, but we wouldn't mind seein' you again.”

Xander grinned. “High praise indeed. Stay safe and remember rule number one of slaying.”

“What's that?” Jo asked.

“Don't die.” He frowned. “Actually, that's really our only rule, but you might wanna start lacing all your drinks with holy water just in case.”

Ellen nodded. “Ain't that the truth.”

XXX


	5. Chapter Four

Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU

One Wayward Alpha  
calikocat

A/N: Okay, so the whole weird flashy thing that werewolves' eyes do when they're photographed doesn't happen. Why? Because I said so.

Beta's Notes: I never understood that anyway – at least not for well-lit photos. I mean I always took it as a play on how some animals, like wolves, eyes reflect light in the dark. Yet… the full-blown aura thing was over kill. Now if they reflected in dark or nighttime photos that would make a lot more sense to me. Or werewolf hunters developing a special lens for cameras or an app for phones to capture the effect since humans don’t have it happen

A/N 2: Another warning for underage sex.

Word count: 2342

XXX

“I don't suppose you'd wanna go to the county fair or watch the fireworks this weekend?”

Xander looked up from the engine he was putting back together to stare at his uncle. Then he looked around him at the engine parts carefully laid out on the floor before looking back at Bobby. “When would I have time to go to a fair?

Uncle Bobby snorted and rolled his eyes. “You're allowed to have holiday weekends off Xander. Saturday is the 4th of July.”

“What are you doing on the 4th?”

“I'm workin'.”

Xander grinned. “Then I guess I'll work too.” His uncle didn't look pleased at that idea, and Xander wasn't sure why he brought it up. “I mean I guess my plans could change. Maybe I'll sleep in.”

Uncle Bobby rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I got a feelin' I know just what would change your mind.” He grinned. “Or rather who.”

Xander ducked his head when he felt his cheeks heat. “That's only if he shows up.” He shrugged. “Dean didn't say when he'd show, just that it would be sometime in July.

“Things gettin' pretty serious between you two?”

He hesitated, not sure how to answer that or if he wanted to answer. “Maybe. I mean he's on the road a lot, hunting. I live on the Hellmouth and I'm a werewolf.” Xander shook his head. “When I saw him last, I thought he was sort of...a nice dream. I didn't know he knew about the supernatural and I didn't want him involved in that part of my life. It’s dangerous and I didn't want him to get hurt.”

“And now?”

“I don't know Uncle Bobby. He's a hunter and I'm a werewolf; and he has no idea. Me not being human might be a dealbreaker. I'm not even sure I'll tell him...then again no relationship should be built on lies or hidden truths.” Xander sighed. “It’s a sticky situation.”

“Did you think about Dean when you made the decision to be a werewolf?”

“If I'd known he was a hunter I might have thought about it a bit longer...but ultimately...I probably would have done it anyway.” He met his uncle's gaze. “I couldn't leave Oz the way he was, and Talia wouldn't give him the bite herself.”

“If it helps any, I think Dean will be more open minded, since it’s you.”

He shrugged and went back to working on the engine, trying to pretend he wasn't worried. “I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see.”

xxx

Xander slowly opened his eyes and wondered why he was awake. The room was still dark, nowhere near daylight and he was still sleepy. Why was he—a distant rumble was getting closer, a car coming down the long drive into Singer Salvage. The engine was familiar and Xander was doing his best to place it but he was just so sleepy. As the noise stopped, followed by the opening and closing of doors he started to drift back to sleep.

He didn't feel threatened when he heard someone enter through the front door since they'd used a key. The heartbeat he heard was familiar too and made him smile as he tracked it up the stairs and he didn't even twitch as the person entered his room. Someone sat in the chair and pulled off their boots, stripping down to boxers maybe. Xander was facing the wall so he wasn't sure, he smiled though because a familiar scent reached his nose.

Dean.

The covers were pulled back and the bed dipped under his weight, making Xander roll back an inch or so. Familiar arms wrapped around him as Dean settled behind Xander, placing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Dean.” He wasn't sure he meant to say anything, but the name slipped out.

“I'm here, go back to sleep.”

“Kay.”

xxx

When Xander woke again the covers had been kicked off and he was tangled up in Dean. Somehow, he'd wrapped himself around the older boy, a leg over his hips, his face tucked into Dean's throat. He smiled and kissed the point on Dean's throat where he could see life pulsing through him.

Dean stirred and retaliated, kissing the top of his head. “Mornin'.”

“Morning.”

Dean pulled back a bit and looked around, surprised to see that the covers were at the foot of the bed. “How are we not cold?”

“Because its July?” Xander asked, still sleepy and somewhat confused.

Dean frowned, move his hand from where it had been resting on his back and felt Xander's forehead. “You feel okay?”

“Mmm, yeah.”

“You feel kinda feverish.”

“I feel fine Doctor Sexy, honest.”

He pulled his hand away and smirked. “Doctor Sexy huh. I like the sound of that.” His hand went to Xander's back again, sliding down to his ass to squeeze. “Maybe I should do a more thorough examination.” He smirked. “Just to be sure.”

Xander grinned and wiggled closer. “Do I need to make an appointment or can you see me now?”

“Oh, my schedule is wide open.”

Xander laughed and rolled onto his back while pulling Dean on top of him. “How about I keep my schedule wide open instead?”

“If you insist.”

It didn't take long for Dean to open him up, slip a condom on and start to slide in. Xander was a little giddy because now that he was a werewolf he wouldn't have to worry about any lingering tenderness. As soon as he was ready his legs were wrapped around Dean's waist and pulling Dean closer.

“Someone's eager, I figured we would take it slow since it’s been a while.”

“We can be slow later, fuck me.”

“Yes sir.”

xxx

After a second round of fun in the shower, one which involved Xander bracing himself against the shower wall with Dean deep inside him again, they finally made their way downstairs for breakfast. Uncle Bobby had already eaten and gave them a knowing look before he wandered off with a cup of coffee and a book. 

He never said a thing though and it wasn't like this morning was the first time he and Dean had had sex. So, he shrugged it off and piled his plate high with food, scrambled eggs, sliced ham and toast. Dean got about half as much and watched in fascination as Xander went through the food. Between the two of them though they ate everything Uncle Bobby had cooked and then cleaned up.

However, Dean's eyes bugged a bit when Xander grabbed an apple and a banana, and scarfed them down. “You goin' through a growth spurt?”

Xander just grinned. “Considering what we spent the morning doing I figured I'd better build up my energy.”

Dean was still giving him an odd look. “You're ready to go again?”

Xander thought about that seriously for a moment. “I could.” Dean's eyes got wider somehow. “But I can wait. Besides if we spent the entire day having sex no work would get done. I still have an engine to finish putting back together.”

“Right. You want help with that? Or do you wanna play hooky?”

“You know I'm good with cars and engines.” Xander cocked his head in fascination as Dean's heart sped up a bit. “What's up Dean?”

“I thought, if you wanted, we could go to the county fair this weekend, and watch the fireworks?”

“Sounds good, but do we need more than one day for that?”

“Yeah, I mean, the crowds will be worse on the 4th, tomorrow. So, we could go this afternoon and ride most of the rides, then tomorrow catch the ones we miss.” The unsure look in Dean's eyes worried Xander. “If you wanted.” 

Well there was no way he was going to say no when Dean looked at him like that. “Hey Uncle Bobby!” Xander's yell made Dean jump.

“Yeah?” His uncle yelled back from the living-room.

“We're taking today and tomorrow off and going to the county fair! That cool with you?”

“Sure, have fun!”

“Kay, thanks!” Then he grinned at a surprised Dean. “So, I'm all yours for the next two days. Wanna go to the fair now?”

Dean's surprised face changed to a smile. “Yeah. My car or yours?”

“Let’s take Herbie today, and Baby tomorrow.” He moved to walk past Dean and stopped for a quick peck to his lips. “Let me get my coat.”

“Its July.”

“It won't be hot tonight.” He winked. “Or maybe it will.”

“Tease!” Dean called after him as he dashed up the stairs.

“I'm not a tease if I put out!” Xander called back down.

“Would you idgits just get outta here already?”

Xander laughed as he grabbed the leather jacket and tossed it over his shoulder before going back down the stairs. “We're going Uncle Bobby! Don't wait up!”

“Not a problem!”

Dean was already sitting in Herbie behind the wheel. Xander raised a brow as he got in the passenger seat. “Did you ask Herbie if you could drive?”

His...lover?...rolled his eyes. “You mind letting me drive Herbie?” Dean waited for a moment. “I don't hear any objections.”

Xander grinned. “Then what are we waiting for? Just park Herbie in the shade if you can.”

“Sure.”

xxx

Xander was having the time of his life. By the time they got to the fair their late breakfast had settled enough that they could start riding the rides immediately. Standing in line was never fun, but the rides themselves were awesome.

“Having fun?” Dean asked him as they got off the Spider and headed toward the Sizzler.

“The best. I haven't been to a carnival or anything in a couple of years.”

Dean smiled at him, an actual smile instead of a smirk. “It’s been longer for me. I snuck Sammy into one when we were kids. We rode as many rides as we could before Dad caught us.”

Xander nudged him. “I bet Sam had fun though.”

“He did.”

“And you're having fun now?”

“It sounds corny, but I always have fun with you Xander.”

As it got late and the sun started to set, they stopped riding the rides and pigged out on carnival food. Corndogs, burgers and funnel cakes and Xander paid for the food since Dean had paid for their tickets. Besides he was eating a lot more than Dean.

After eating they started playing the games and winning each other prizes. The game runners weren't happy with them since their hand and eye coordination was so damn good. They settled for small trinkets that were easier to carry around though. At least until Xander spotted a plush toy that he decided Dean absolutely had to have. It wasn't a big toy, and it would fit in Dean's bag just fine when they inevitably parted ways at the end of the summer. So Xander dragged him to the line for the High Striker.

When it was his turn he let go of Dean's hand, barely aware he'd been holding it when someone behind them whistled. “Gonna win a prize for your boyfriend.” The tone was mocking instead of kind. Xander turned to look at the guy, and well damn. It was the Letterman Jacket guy he'd raced and beaten the summer before.

Xander raised an eyebrow. “That's exactly what I'm gonna do.” He gave the vendor a ticket, picked up the hammer and swung it down. The puck shot up and rang the bell without issue. Letterman Jacket was sneering at him; Dean, however, was grinning. Xander put the mallet down and picked up the small grey wolf that had caught his eye. “What do you think?”

Dean winked at him before giving the vendor a ticket and using the hammer to strike the bell himself. The vendor at least seemed amused by them and had no trouble giving up another prize. Dean picked out another wolf plushie, brown and held it out to Xander. He grinned and they switched wolves, Xander had the brown and Dean the grey.

Things were starting to wind down after full dark and they didn't want to ride anymore rides or play anymore games. There was, however, a concert of some local bands playing classic rock so they stayed for that and ate some really good and greasy pizza. The plushies were safely tucked away in Herbie's trunk. Xander thought the best part of the concert was that Dean could sing along to all of the songs.

The drive home was quiet and again they were listening to rock music, Dean's preference but Xander didn't mind it. Especially if Dean sang along. However, a song came on that Xander knew and before Dean could change it Xander started to sing along.

_“The only thing I want. The only thing I need. The only thing I choose. The only thing that looks good on me is you.”_ Xander thought it was pretty fitting since he was wearing Dean's old leather jacket.

Dean flashed him a grin and started to sing along, _“I'm not satisfied with Versace style. Put those patent leather pants in the circular file. Sometimes I think I might be lookin' good. But there's only one thing that fits me like it should.”_

It was silly and romantic and he loved every moment as they sung the chorus together and the rest of the song. When it was over Dean squeezed his hand for a moment. “You like that song huh?”

“I just think it fits.”

XXX


	6. Chapter Five

Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU

One Wayward Alpha  
calikocat

Word count: 2312

XXX

Xander and Dean had decided against going back to the county fair for more rides and games. Instead they only went out that evening to watch the fireworks from a clearing off the beaten path. It was quite the light show, and Dean told him about the time he bought fireworks just for Sam and they set a field on fire. John never found out thank God and it was one of his better childhood memories.

When the display was over, they crawled into the backseat of the Impala for a chance to be as loud as they wanted. There was no one to disturb on the old side road. At least that's what they thought.

Xander was catching his breath, when he thought he heard footsteps outside the car. “Dean.”

Dean nodded and carefully pulled out of him, but kept moving his hips like he was still thrusting into Xander. Just as the door behind Xander's head opened Dean pulled a gun from under the seat. “Walk away, or get blown to hell.”

Yellow eyes flashed in the dark at them. “Guns won't kill me and I'm too hungry to walk away.”

“Go for his knees!” Xander yelled.

Dean did as he was told and the vampire staggered back with a scream. No wonder Xander had barely heard him sneak up on them, no heartbeat. Xander wiggled out from under Dean, snagging his jacket to pull the stake out as he tumbled from the car. Before the vamp could roll over onto him Xander brought the stake home and pulled it back. The vampire looked up at him in surprise as he crumbled to dust.

“What the hell was that?”

Xander looked to Dean who was still on his hands and knees, naked in the back seat. “That was a vampire.”

“Thought Bobby wasn't gonna teach you how to be a hunter...wait...vampires are real?”

He sighed and dusted himself off. “Clothes Dean, then we can talk about the supernatural.”

Dean kept staring at him, mostly in surprise as they got dressed. They didn't bother getting back in the car and instead rested on Baby's hood. “Well?”

“So last year Jesse didn't really die from a gunshot wound. Vampires got him, turned him and I had to kill him.”

He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Dean's eyes that wide. “Shit Xander. Why didn't you tell me that last year?”

“Dean, I didn't know you were a hunter and my friends and I have had a bad experience with a hunter. There's this hunter named Cain that hunts werewolves for their pelts, and he's creepy enough that he has a necklace of teeth from the wolves he's killed.”

“Werewolves don't have pelts...”

“I've already this conversation with Uncle Bobby. There's more than one kind of werewolf...three that we know of.”

Dean held up his hands. “Okay, so what happened with this Cain guy. Dig he bag the werewolf?”

“Hell no. My friends stopped him, and our local werewolf started locking himself up around the full moon so he wouldn't hurt anyone.”

“What? You just let a werewolf go?”

“Dean, he hadn't hurt anyone, he didn't even know he was a werewolf. When he found out he did the responsible thing and locked himself up. We take turns watching him with a tranq gun. He's a good person. There's no way we could just murder someone we knew, someone who hadn't done anything wrong.” He looked at Dean and tried to implore how important that was. “Besides, we had bigger problems to worry about.”

“Like what?”

“Like the Hellmouth and a crazy Master Vampire that was a on a killing spree.”

“Crazy...wait. Did your friend Buffy's boyfriend get vamped? He's the one that kidnapped you right?”

Xander sighed, this was gonna be a long story.

xxx

He lay in bed alone clutching the brown wolf plushie tightly. Dean had driven them back to Singer Salvage before taking off again. He needed to take a drive and wrap his head around the madness that was Sunnydale. Xander hadn't even gotten around to telling him about him being a werewolf. Now he was dreading it, and couldn't stop the few tears that fell.

At some point he must have fallen asleep because he woke up when Dean finally climbed into bed with him. There was just enough moonlight coming in that Dean could see him, because he wiped the last of the tears away.

“Were you crying?”

“Yeah.”

“Xander I'm not mad at you for doing what you thought was right...and you have a point. I don't like the idea killing someone who hasn't done anything to deserve it. It’s just gonna be an adjustment. Now if I find a werewolf or something that's not hurting people...I don't know how to stop my dad from killing them.”

He sighed. “You might not be mad at me now...but...”

“There's still stuff you haven't told me?”

“Yeah.”

Dean shook his head. “I don't know about you, but I'm beat. Let's not borrow tomorrow's problems.” He leaned down to kiss Xander's forehead. “We'll talk more in the morning.”

“Okay.”

xxx

“Something happen last night?” Bobby asked Dean as he finally came down the stairs for breakfast.

He was feeling grumpy and needed coffee. “How come no one ever told me vampires were real?” Dean asked, then added. “Where's Xander?”

“He's in the garage, probably has that engine put back together by now. Why you askin' about vampires?”

“One jumped us last night after the fireworks. Xander told me to shoot its knees out and he staked it. Like with an actual wooden stake. Vampires are real? And there there's more than one kind? And don't get me started on the werewolves. How are there at least three kinds of werewolves?” Dean took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Well?”

Bobby gave him a cautious look. “What exactly did Xander tell you last night?”

“About his vampires, the Hellmouth, vampire slayers and the two kinds of werewolves he's familiar with. How he's friends with a werewolf.” He shook his head. “Bobby it’s a lot to take in. If Dad knew he'd want to go to Sunnydale and take out every non-human in that town.”

“That's not how it works Dean. Some hunters know about Hellmouths, and they won't go there. We ran into a hunter that had been turned by a vampire. He let it slip that the hunters that know about Hellmouths won't go to them. Xander's a little pissed that people die there every day and hunters won't lift a finger to help.”

“Oh. Is that what he hasn't told me yet? He said there was more and I told him to wait until today.”

Bobby shrugged. “You'll have to talk to Xander...but Dean, you break my boy's heart and you won't be welcome here anymore.”

“Right. Okay then. I'll just go talk to Xander.” So much for coffee.

xxx

Dean joined Xander in the garage but didn't say anything. Instead he helped Xander finish putting together the engine he'd been working on. When the last piece was attached, he started to roll the engine hoist over so they could lift the engine off the ground. However, Xander put a hand on his arm. “Maybe we should talk some more.”

He nodded. “Okay, what else do you need to tell me?”

“Try not to freak out?”

Dean frowned, and wondered what could possibly make him freak out...unless Xander wasn't human...or...shit. “Are you human?”

Xander winced and shook his head. “Not anymore.”

He couldn't stop himself, Dean pulled away from Xander, but when he saw those big brown eyes start to shut down it hurt something. It felt like his heart might break if he kept this up. Dean reached for the water he'd brought with him and offered it to Xander. He didn't hesitate to drink half of it.

Dean sighed. “Well, you're not a vampire or a demon...so I guess we can talk.”

Xander leaned against the workbench. “I'm a werewolf.”

“You're the guy that got turned huh?”

He snorted. “No, that was Oz, Willow's boyfriend.” Xander shrugged. “But the Alpha we went to see, wouldn't even try to bite him, to help him. She said it had to be me, not sure why.”

“So, she bit you, and you bit Oz... that means you're an alpha right?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I'm an alpha werewolf.”

“Show me.” He demanded. “Show me you have control.” Xander looked at him, eyes sad and steady as they changed from brown to bright red. Jesus. “More.” His lover held up his hands and Dean watched as the nails became claws. Holy crap. “Anything else?”

He wasn't expecting Xander to kick off his shoes and strip there in the garage and while he had no problem ogling all that familiar naked flesh Bobby could come out here at any minute. Dean was about to say something to that effect when Xander turned into a fucking wolf right there in front of him.

“Wow.”

Then Xander pulled those fucking puppy eyes on him, and even whined and it was utterly pitiful sounding. He laid down and started to crawl to Dean and Dean couldn't stop himself from crouching down to Xander's level. His hands reached out to touch that rich brown fur, it was as thick and soft as it looked. Dean gripped him tight and buried his face in Xander's neck.

“We're gonna be okay Xander.” He let go to see a big lupine grin on Xander's wolf face. Then Xander yipped and wagged his tail before spinning around in a little dance. “Oh yeah, you're still a dork.”

Xander shifted back and Dean had to admit he preferred Xander naked rather than wearing a fur coat. “So, lunch?”

He frowned as he watched Xander redress. “You eat a lot more now, that a wolf thing?”

“Higher metabolism.” Xander replied. “It would be really easy for me to starve to death.”

Well shit. “Right, lunch it is.”

xxx

They went into town for lunch and got something from a fast food place and had an impromptu picnic at the park. That way they could talk without being overheard. Xander told him absolutely everything. Even about Herbie.

Dean almost choked on a fry. “What do you mean Herbie is sentient?”

Herbie took that moment to beep at them and move forward a few feet on his own. Xander shrugged. “He's sentient.”

Dean stared at Xander, then Herbie. “But-”

“He also has a crush on Baby.”

That made Dean smile despite the crazy situation. “Well at least he has good taste, wait...is that why there was bunch of flowers on her hood one morning last summer?”

“Yep.”

Herbie beeped again and Dean had to laugh.

xxx

When they got back to Bobby's the older Hunter had a job for them. A simple haunting, all it was going to take was a salt and burn. It was in a neighboring county and they took Herbie instead of Baby. It was just an old house in the woods. No one had died yet but some local teens had been exploring and one of them had broken a leg.

That wouldn't really be enough to alarm anyone, but the old man who used to live there had tripped the kid. An old man who'd been dead for fifteen years. So, Dean took Xander on his first official hunt.

The grave of the owner had been there on the property and they took turns digging it up, Herbie watching on probably with a morbid curiosity. This was a first for the little car and for Xander. The old man appeared just as they lit the bones on fire and he was literally screaming at them to get off his lawn as his spirit burst into flames.

Herbie backed up a little shaking and Xander was wide-eyed. “That's how you take care of angry spirits?”

“Yeah, what do you do?” Dean had to ask.

“Well normally we just have to deal with vampires and demons, demons with their own fleshy forms. We only had to deal with ghosts once, they were stuck in a loop of the time they died. Though other weird crap happened. One of the ghosts tried to yank me into my locker. Then it made all the food in cafeteria turn into snakes.”

Dean just stared at him. “What the actual fuck dude?”

Xander shrugged. “Me thinks ghosts and Hellmouths are unmix-y things.”

“You sure you wanna go back to all that Xan? I mean, you could get your GED and live with Bobby full time. Or...come with me.”

Xander kissed his cheek. “Dean, there's no way we'd be able to hide my wolfyness from John forever. Besides, I'm an alpha with a pack, and a territory to protect. Once summer is over vamp activity will pick up and with no slayer in town, I'll have a lot of ground to patrol every night.”

Dean sighed. “You have responsibilities, I got it.”

“And so do you, which is why I didn't offer to take you home with me.” He smiled and Dean felt like a heel because Xander was right. Dean wouldn't leave Sammy behind...and John probably didn't need to know about Xander and his pack.

“This sucks.”

“It is what it is. Come on, let’s get back.”

XXX


	7. Chapter Six

Wayward Wolves Series – An Alpha Harris AU

One Wayward Alpha  
calikocat

Word count: 3484

A/N: Warning for mentions of underage sex...and knotting. At least in this AU Talia warned him about that. Also, if you've noticed I'm not going for the full surround sound experience. I don't want to write an epic thing and if ya'll want an epic with lots of sexiness someone else who has the time will have to write it. :p

A/N 2: Also warning for some blood and a wee bit of gore...cause ya know, Hunters.

XXX

Dean had to admit, he kinda liked having a werewolf boyfriend. Sure, he'd like Xander no matter what, but testing a werewolf's abilities in bed was...fun. He loved the way Xander's eyes glowed red when he dared to let himself go. Dean could get him off several times before he ever even got to the fucking. Much to Bobby's annoyance, the old guy was probably really glad his bedroom was on the top floor.

Right now, though, Dean was just sort of basking in Xander's body heat. The guy was like a personal heater and they had the window open to let in the breeze. It was perfect and Xander was really starting to convert him on this cuddling thing.

“Ya know there is something I miss about you being human.” Dean mumbled.

“What's that?” Xander moved back a bit to look him in the eye.

“The way you clawed up my back, you'd totally shred me if you did that now. Or turn me.”

“Nah, scratching you up wouldn't turn you. Only the bite can do that.” He bit his lip and Dean readied himself for some kind of bombshell. “There is something my claws can do though.”

“What?” If Xander wanted to share something Dean was all for it.

“We can share memories, see in each other’s minds...if you wanted.”

“Huh. Sure, why not. I got nothing to hide from you Xander.” They shared a smile; it was sappy and Dean didn't care. “So, how's it work?”

Xander held up his right hand and his nails shifted into claws. Slowly he reached behind Dean's head to rest those claws on the back of his neck. “I dig them and take a walk through your mind. Or I can pull you into my mind for a visit.”

“Go for it.” Dean felt a sharp pain and wondered what he was going to see, he wondered what Xander would see. His happiest memories, or his worst? He blinked and suddenly he was standing in a night club, though he'd never seen it before. What Dean did see, was Xander pressed up against a support beam, a stake in his hand. In front of him was a boy, one Dean had only seen in photographs. Jesse McNally.

_“Oh yeah, put me out of my misery.”_ Jesse stepped closer, the tip of the stake pressing against his chest. _“You don't have the gu-”_ A girl ran by and bumped him, shoving him on Xander's stake. He exploded into dust and Dean's heart broke at the devastation on Xander's face.

Dean blinked again and he was back in bed with Xander, who had tears on his face. Dear God, Bobby was gonna shoot him. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s just a memory. You told me yourself that vampires like that don't have souls anymore. He wasn't the same Jesse you loved.”

Xander frowned as Dean wiped his tears away. “What? That's what you saw?

“Yeah...what did you see?”

“The night your mom died. You hadn't told me yet how you got into hunting and I didn't want to ask. Jesse is my reason and as painful as that is...I didn't want to ask you your reason.” He shook his head. “God Dean, you and Sam were so little. He was still a baby.”

“Yeah. I was four and Sammy was just six months old. Dad put him in my arms and told me to run, but I saw her. I saw her pinned to the ceiling and on fire.”

“I'm so sorry. I've never even heard of anything that could do that.”

Dean nodded. “Dad's never figured out what it was. We've found out about everything else...or thought we had. But there's nothing about what killed her or why.”

“If you wanted, I could talk to Giles. I mean he has books on thousands of demon species. Who knows what we might find?”

“I'll think about it. If he did find something, I'd have some explaining to do...and anything leading back to Sunnydale could put you in danger.” Dean entwined his hand with Xander's careful of his claws. “I don't want you hurt because of me or something that can't be changed.”

“I'll look anyway.”

“I know you will, just be careful. Don't get so wrapped up in my baggage that you let some sleaze open the mouth of hell when you're not looking.”

“I promise.”

Dean cleared his throat, done with the mushy stuff. “So, does being a werewolf have something to do with you not fucking me?” He asked. “Because I gotta tell ya Xan, I don't always wanna be in the driver's seat.”

Xander, the little shit, rolled his eyes. “It has a very big part to do with it, because ya know, I'm a werewolf.”

“Yeah, I got that part. So?”

Brown eyes flickered red and back again. “Do you want to do it that way? Really want it?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn't I? Why are you holding back? What about being a werewolf is keeping you from putting your dick in me?”

Xander wrinkled his nose. “Crude much.” However, he sighed and seemed to get very serious. “Dean, I could end up knotting you.”

Dean felt the world as he knew it come to a screaming halt before toppling over into an abyss. “Say what?”

“I'm a werewolf. I could knot you.”

“Seriously?” Curiosity, excitement and no small amount of lust hit him like a freight train. “That's a thing? What are you waiting for? Would a condom even fit you if you do that? Do we need condoms?”

Xander giggled. “Normally I'm the babbler. It’s a thing. I didn't want to freak you out. I don't know and condoms are only good for easier clean up. We can't catch anything from each other, not that I've been with anyone besides you.”

Dean nodded, serious again. “There's been no one but you since I was in Sunnydale. I don't think that's gonna change.” Then he grinned. “So, will you fuck me already, show me that alpha knot.”

“I could just wash your mouth out with soap instead.”

Xander panted trying to catch his breath and Dean groaned beneath him. He kissed the older boy's back. “Dean, you okay?”

“Dude I am awesome!”

Xander rolled his eyes, but managed to hold Dean close so he could move them to their sides. He had finally stopped coming but was still locked inside Dean's body, and from what he could tell Dean had enjoyed himself. It was an interesting experience, but Xander kinda hoped it didn't happen every time.

He pondered falling asleep like this, wondering if either of them had the energy for a shower. Dean snickered and he wondered what was so funny. “Dean?”

“If I was a werewolf does this mean you could knock me up?”

Xander snorted and tried not to laugh. “I don't think werewolves have a third or special gender or anything.” A thought crossed his mind though that made him uneasy. “Magic is a thing though so who knows. Maybe I'll ask Talia some time. I'm glad she warned me about this at least.”

Dean snickered again, clearly a little loopy and blissed out. “Heh, you bred me.”

“Shut up.” Though he was smiling when he said it.

Dean wiggled a bit, grinding back and Xander made a strangled noise he didn't know he was capable of. “Next time knot me while I'm facing you so we can make out.”

He rolled his eyes. “I've created a monster.”

“Shut up.”

xxx

There was only a couple of days left in July and Xander mentioned at breakfast that he needed to start getting ready to leave. Maybe even buy his ticket back to California early.

Dean seemed floored, fork halfway to his mouth. “Why?”

“Because I still have a year of high school left and-”

“No, I mean why the bus?” Dean asked. “I can drive you there.” Then he pulled his patented smirk on Xander. “Lots of hotel rooms between here and California.”

“That's my cue to leave.” Uncle Bobby rolled his eyes and left the table, coffee cup in hand. “Let me know when you idgits come to a decision.”

Dean nodded and focused on Xander. “Seriously Dude, I can get you to Sunnydale.”

Xander shrugged. “That would be fine, except I need to get to Oxnard. Got a wolf who needs the bite so he can control himself.”

“I can still drive you, since you're leaving Herbie here.”

He nodded. “One more year and I can take Herbie home, so yeah. That works for me. We'll need to leave soon though. Tomorrow or the day after.”

“Guess we should start packing.”

“Or start some laundry first.” Xander grinned. “So, we'll have clothes to wear on our road trip.”

xxx

They left Singer Salvage on the first day of August. The normally three-day trip by bus was going to be stretched out a bit so they could take the scenic route. Which was fine with Xander. Especially when Dean told them that if they drove nonstop, switching off to drive that the trip could actually be made in 26 hours. Nope, he was okay with making it a week, a week was just fine. 

So, they took off in Baby on their road trip, listening to classic rock music mostly. Though sometimes Xander would give Dean puppy eyes so he could change the radio to a more modern rock or pop station. Xander's puppy eyes seemed to be Dean's only weakness and he didn't want to exploit it too much. He might need them for something more important at a later date.

A couple of days into their trip and they were stopping in a midsize town for the night. However, when they were cruising through the parking lot of motel they caught sight of a woman in a tight short skirt. Dean grinned. “Don't think we need a hooker, do you?”

Xander rolled his eyes but as they slowed down to park the 'hooker' leaned into Xander's window. “I don't know boys; I'm having a two for one special this week.” She winked and Dean's jaw dropped.

He recovered quickly though and flashed her a smile. “Sorry I got my company for the night and I don't share my man.”

She pouted at them and Xander raised a brow at her. “He's a hunter.”

The woman, or vampire rather, froze; eyes wide in fear. “Uh...”

He was curious now and Dean was just as shocked as the vamp. “You don't smell like fear or excessive amounts of blood so I'm guessing you don't kill? Just take a sip before moving on to the next? Dinner and fun all at once?”

She nodded. “Something like that. Not killing my food means I'm less likely to end up dust.”

“But you don't have a soul.” Dean muttered.

“So? Doesn't mean I wanna end up a pile of dust.” She glared at Xander now. “What's a werewolf doing with a hunter anyway?”

Xander bared his teeth. “None of your business.”

“Whatever.” And she turned on her heel and walked away.

“She was a vampire right, the kind you know?”

“Yeah.” He looked at Dean. “So, next town?”

“Hells yes.” Dean pulled out of the motel lot and headed back the way they'd come. “How did you know what she was?”

“No heartbeat.”

xxx

Two hours away from Oxnard Dean's cellphone rang. It was the first time Xander had ever even heard it go off. John and Sam were taking Dean's vacation very seriously and hadn't interrupted it once. Dean answered it with a frown before handing it to Xander.

“It’s Bobby.”

Puzzled, Xander accepted the phone, and wondered what could be up. “Hey Uncle Bobby.”

_“Call your friend Oz at his Aunt and Uncle's. He spotted Cain in Oxnard.”_

“Shit, thanks Uncle Bobby.” Xander hung up and started dialing a number he only memorized a month ago.

“What?”

“Drive faster. Cain the dick Hunter is in Oxnard.” He waited for someone to pick up and felt relief when he heard Oz's voice.

_“Osbourne Residence.”_

“Oz, give me sitrep.”

_“Xander.”_ Oz's relief was almost like a physical thing. _“I was out getting lunch and spotted the guy at a burger place. I drove around to make sure I wasn't followed back here. But they might not be safe in Oxnard much longer.”_

“I'm on my way, Dean's driving as fast as he can. We'll be there soon; I remember the address.”

_“Thanks, Xander.”_

xxx

The sun was just starting to go down casting Ken and Maureen's house in a welcoming orange light. However, Cain's van, hidden in trees just off their yard was anything but comforting.

“Lucky they live outside town.” Dean commented getting out of the car.

“We'll be lucky if everyone is still alive.” Xander grit his teeth wanting to just run inside.

Dean opened the trunk and put a hand on the back of Xander's neck. “You said you can feel your pack, can you feel Oz?”

He blinked and took a calming breath, searching inside himself for the connection he held with each of his wolves. Oz was there, agitated but not hurt. “He's okay...but...something's still wrong.”

“Here.” Dean handed him a sawed off shot gun and closed the trunk. “Don't need special ammo for a human.” He started to take the lead but Xander stopped him.

“I go in first.” Dean looked like he wanted to argue. “Enhanced hearing and smell, remember?”

“Fine.”

Xander nodded and led the way. They crept to the front door and he tested the knob and didn't smell anything that shouldn't be there. Except Cain's scent and fear. “He's definitely inside.”

“What are you checking for?”

“Explosives.”

“Shit, anything like that?”

“No.” The door was unlocked and two smells hit Xander's nose making him growl. “Someone's hurt. Not Oz though.”

“What do you smell?”

“Cordite and blood.”

They cleared the house going from room to room. He couldn't hear any heartbeats on the ground level, but Dean wanted to check for bodies. Finally, they headed for the basement where Xander could hear three hearts beating, one of them starting to flicker like a dying flame in the wind.

Cain's body was at the bottom of the stairs, a bullet in his chest and a bullet in his head. Xander resisted the urge to kick the corpse and called out, hoping they were in time to save whoever was hurt. “Oz!”

“Xander!”

Jesus, Xander wasn't sure he'd ever heard Oz scared before. Normally his second was totally unflappable. He wasn't sure he could handle a scared Oz, but he was going to have to. Just out of sight there was a large cage, the one where Jordy had spent every full moon since he started shifting.

“Holy shit.”

Xander had to agree with Dean's exclamation. A man, Ken he assumed, was putting pressure on a woman's stomach wound. Maureen, who else would she be. Oz peeked around a low and solid wood wall within the cage. “Xander.” He stood, holding little Jordy, and damn the kid was Stiles' age. “He got Aunt Maureen before we could get behind-” His voice broke off and Xander didn't stop until he was in the cage with them and taking Oz and Jordy into his arms.

“I'm here.”

“Can you help Aunt Maureen?” Oz had never whimpered before.

“Let's find out. Dean can you start bagging up the body, we'll have to wait till dark to get it out of the house.”

“No problem. Can't believe he was gonna kill a kid.” He kicked Cain's body as he grabbed some black garbage bags. “Dick.”

Xander knelt by Maureen, Ken was almost totally focused on his wife, but he looked up at Xander eyes full of shock. “How do I explain this to the cops?”

“You won't have to.” Xander took Maureen's hand and her eyes fluttered open. “Hey there Maureen. I'm Xander. I'm here to help if you let me.”

“Hospital?”

“Nah, thought you might wanna be a werewolf so Jordy won't be lonely.”

“Sure, why not.”

He grinned, but had a thought and called out to Dean. “Check Cain's gun, see what kind of bullets he had.”

There was a sound of a gun being opened. “Standard silver, why?”

“Just making sure. If he'd been using wolfsbane this would be little trickier. You ready Maureen? We'll have to leave the bullet in until after the bite.”

“I'm ready.”

“Move your hands Ken, I'm going to bite her side.” His eyes glowed red and Ken jerked back. Xander lifted her shirt and leaned down to bite her on her side, opposite the bullet wound. She screamed but he stayed clamped down willing the power to work. When he pulled back it looked like the wound was bleeding less. “Ken, I need you to get the bullet out.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Take her pain.” Xander took her hand again and black lines traveled up his hand before disappearing into his arm. Maureen breathed a sigh of relief and went slack, tension leaving her body.

“Oh, that's better than morphine.”

Ken made a strangled laugh before pulling out a pocket knife and digging out the bullet. It took some time and Xander was getting a little light headed from continuously taking her pain but eventually Ken got it out. They watched as the bullet wound closed up and Xander finally let go of her hand. Maureen had fallen asleep of all things.

“Dude, that is so cool.”

Xander offered Dean a tired smile. “Ken can you get her out of here, I'm sure she'd like to be clean when she wakes up.”

Ken nodded and carefully lifted his wife up into his arms and carried her out of the cage and up the basement stairs. Oz handed Jordy to Xander. “They agreed before all this.”

“Good. Leave me and Jordy alone for a while.”

Oz nodded, and eyed Dean a little warily. Dean offered his hand. “Dean Winchester. Xander's boyfriend.”

Oz raised a brow. “Alpha's mate.”

“Sure. Sounds like a cool title. Wanna help me salt and burn Cain's body?”

His beta shot Xander a confused look. “Apparently salting and burning remains is the proper way to get rid of angry spirits. We salt and burn his body now he won't come back to try and kill anybody as a ghost.”

“Huh. Good to know.”

Xander let them get on with their work and took Jordy upstairs to the kitchen. There he got the kid a cup of water and helped him drink it. Then he just held the little boy, growling a little, waiting for his wolf to respond. When it did Jordy came out of shock swinging and snarling. Xander flashed his eyes and growled low and deep making Jordy shudder and whine.

“Hey, I know what just happened was really scary, but your mom is fine. Your dad is cleaning her up and soon you can take a nap with her, okay. I just need to bite you.”

“I'm already a wolf.”

“I know, but if I bite you, you'll be a wolf just like your mom. You'll be the same kind of wolf. Sound good?”

“What's so good about it?”

“No more cage.”

Jordy's eyes got wide and he smiled. “Okay.”

Xander moved him to the table and lifted up his shirt so he could bite Jordy on his side. Jordy hissed at the pain and Xander put his hand there to take it away. “All done.”

“That's it?”

“Yep. Let’s check on your mom.”

Ken had gotten Maureen cleaned up and redressed in a long nightshirt before tucking her into their bed. He was lying beside her, holding her and Xander plopped Jordy on the bed with him. Jordy wasted no time snuggling into his mom's arms and falling asleep.

“Thank you.”

Xander nodded and left the bedroom, there was still a lot of clean up to be done.

XXX


End file.
